


Jealous of a Dead Man

by Dreamin



Series: 366 Sherlolly fics & ficlets [37]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Inseparable AU, Masturbation, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Sherlock tells Molly why he wasn't at the wedding.





	Jealous of a Dead Man

**Author's Note:**

> For the December 23rd prompt -- "Something you want but cannot have." A big thank you to all of my readers, you keep me going.

It was almost noon by the time they were ready to face the day. Sherlock watched as Molly got out of bed and stretched. _God, she’s beautiful. It’s probably wrong to be jealous of a dead man but I can’t help it._

She caught him watching at her and blushed then pulled her blue silk dressing gown on over her nightgown. “I’ll start breakfast.”

Sherlock got up. “I’ll take a shower.” Instead of going straight to the bathroom, he first went around to her side of the bed then leaned down to softly kiss her cheek. “It’ll get better, Molly,” he murmured.

“I … I know.” She looked like she wanted to say more but then she turned and left the room.

He went into the bathroom. Taking off his t-shirt, he got a good look at his torso in the mirror over the sink. _Bruises everywhere. I guess I’m lucky they didn’t break my ribs._ The heat of the spray did help his muscles once he was in the shower, but it didn’t help the arousal he was feeling for Molly. _God, I want nothing more than to show her how much she turns me on but there’s no way she’ll ever let me touch her. Ford wrote that they made love regularly, she’s going to miss that intimacy after a while. Would I have sex with her knowing it’s Ford she really wants?_ His hard cock was all the answer he needed.

He squeezed some of Molly’s vanilla-scented body wash into his hand then wrapped it around his cock, imagining her on her knees in front of him, her mouth wrapped around his cock as he started to stroke himself. _Oh God, sweetheart…_ He groaned softly. _You really know how to make a man feel good, don’t you? My little sweetheart. I’m gonna fill that pretty little mouth of yours, then your pretty little cunt…_ She deep-throated him and he came with a shout.

Once he and the shower stall were clean, Sherlock went through the rest of his brother’s morning routine then he pulled on jeans and a t-shirt. The gold band on his left ring finger caught the light and he sighed quietly. _I wonder when this will actually feel like a marriage._

He found Molly in the kitchen, frying eggs. Unable to resist, he wrapped his arms around her from behind. He felt her stiffen then relax.

“I guess I’m going to have to get used to that,” she murmured. “Ford was very affectionate. I’m sure he told you that.”

“He did,” Sherlock murmured, bending his head to kiss her neck.

She shivered. “You don’t have to do this right now, Sherlock – no one’s watching.”

 _I would love to watch you, Molly._ He reluctantly let go of her then poured himself a cup of coffee and added two sugars.

She looked over at him, smiling a bit. “That’s not how he took it – you forgot the cream and two more sugars.”

Sherlock made a face. “Just because my brother had a sweet tooth a mile long, that doesn’t mean I need to. At least, not here at home.”

Molly suddenly blushed then turned back to the food, sliding the eggs onto a plate. “Here, the steak’s in the oven, it should be done now.”

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. “Steak and eggs? What’s the occasion?”

“You, you’re too thin. You need to bulk up more if Ford’s clothes are going to fit you properly.”

“Right.” He took the steak out of the oven and put it on the plate with his eggs then carried them and his coffee to the peninsula. He sat down and started eating, one eye on her. “What made you blush?”

“What?” She got started on her own eggs.

“You blushed after I mentioned Ford’s sweet tooth.”

“Oh, that… It’s nothing.”

“Molly…”

She sighed softly. “He would say that he loved sweets, but the sweetest thing he loved to eat was me.”

Sherlock smiled a bit. _Nope, not surprised._ “He … er … didn’t mention that.”

“Maybe he didn’t think it was important enough to mention.” She carried her food and coffee to the peninsula and sat across from him. “I’m sure there are other things he didn’t tell you, I guess we’ll find out together.”

He grinned mischievously. “He didn’t tell me what it feels like to kiss you.” He lowered his eyes to her lips. “Maybe he intended me to find out on my own.”

Molly’s blush was back. “Uh, no. You said you’d behave.”

“And so I will, but that doesn’t stop me from wanting.”

She stared down at her coffee and didn’t say anything for several minutes. “Sherlock, why weren’t you at the wedding? You were supposed to be the best man.”

He sighed quietly. “I met someone. She was the most beautiful, intelligent, sexy woman I had ever met. Still is. Then I realized she was engaged to someone I knew and I went on a bender.”

She looked up at him, surprised. “What? Why haven’t I heard this before? Ford said after that you just couldn’t be bothered to show up, but I knew that wasn’t true.”

“I wasn’t about to tell my brother that I was in love with his new wife.”

Molly stared at him. “What?”

“We met at the pub, remember? Everyone was celebrating your engagement. I had just arrived and saw this gorgeous brunette sitting at the bar and decided to talk her up. You were so sweet to me, a hell of a lot nicer than any other woman there that night. By the time Ford joined us, I was in love.”


End file.
